


Can I Call You His Name

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story took inspiration from Cornerstone by Arctic Monkeys.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Can I Call You His Name

**Author's Note:**

> This story took inspiration from Cornerstone by Arctic Monkeys.

「嘿。」

我轉過頭去，一個爛醉如泥的金髮男人正目不轉睛的盯著我。快速把他掃視了一遍：濃密的鬍渣、好看的臉、無名指上一枚銀戒、髮膠像出門前十秒胡亂抹上的。狀態很糟的帥哥，看起來像剛離婚或準備離婚的人。也許是深櫃。

「你好。」尚不確定這是不是能勾搭的對象，我暫且禮貌性地回應。沒想到他突然湊近，仔細端詳我的臉幾秒後又退開，一臉失望地喃喃自語，「不對，顏色不一樣。」

「什麼？」

男人沒有回話，頭也不回地轉身踏著不穩的步伐離開我身旁的座位。我挑眉，不敢置信地瞪著他的背影。怪人我遇過不少，因為 _顏色_ 而打退堂鼓的還是第一次。下意識地摸了髮梢，果然染了不適合我的顏色嗎，夕陽橘好像太惹眼了。

「不用太在意啦，這個人就是這樣，每次來都在找奇奇怪怪的人。」調酒師似是看出我的錯愕，微笑地開口，把我的粉色調酒輕推到我面前。

「找人？」

「對啊，常客了啦，每次一進來都先一個人安安靜靜的狂灌，人一多他就開始四處張望，看到喜歡的就衝上去，像瘋子一樣，」調酒師搖搖頭，我往他注視的方向看去，果然那男人正坐在酒吧的一隅，來來回回地觀察吵鬧的人群，時不時期待地看向門口。

「他都找什麼樣的人啊？」我啜飲一口酒。好甜。

「不一定，男女都有，看他的心情。」調酒師無所謂地答，手流暢地旋開尺寸不一的酒瓶，俐落地把不同顏色的液體倒進透明的酒杯，「有時候他會一直自言自語說什麼聲音很像啦，不然就是手指，不過通常是頭髮，」他突然抬眼看我，若有所思地說道，「像你這樣有橘頭髮的，都是他的第一個目標。」

「找到人了，然後呢，他會帶他們回家嗎？」不知道是酒精作祟，還是出於真心的好奇，我突然話多了起來。

「不，這就是奇怪的地方了，」調酒師壓低聲音，像在竊笑，「他每次找到鍾意的對象，也不幹嘛，就只重複問同一句話：」他又回頭看了看金髮男人，「“可以叫你翔陽嗎？”」

「啊？這是男生的名字吧？」我咋舌，熱帶水果甜膩的味道在嘴巴內散開。

「對啊，不管對象是誰，他都問一樣的。」調酒師點點頭，「而且到半夜兩點的時候，不管有沒有找到人，他都會像烤好的吐司一樣跳起來，大聲說什麼我的寶貝在等我，我要回家了----然後就那樣走了，很幸福的樣子。每次都是兩點，很準時。」

調酒師繼續滔滔不絕地說著，講著被看上的人都是怎麼回應男人奇怪的要求：有些哈哈大笑，有些惱羞成怒，有些雖然一開始笑咪咪地說好，察覺到男人沒有更進一步的意思後便感到無聊、或者找藉口離開他。我不可思議地望向不久前跟我搭訕的男人。他看也沒再看向我的方向。奇怪，這人太奇怪了。戴著婚戒，有伴侶，看起來感情生活美滿，卻日日行屍般拖著身體到酒吧尋歡----不，也不算是尋歡，畢竟他不跟人過夜。難道是在找樂子抒解壓力？還是生病了？

 _可以叫你翔陽嗎？_ 調酒師的話在我耳邊縈繞。我瞪大眼睛，該不會----

金髮男人突然搖搖晃晃地站起身，帶著魔怔的眼神走到我座位不遠處的桌邊。他死死地盯著尷尬地站在角落、一看就知道是第一次來的一個男孩。同樣是橘髮，顏色和我的一模一樣，但看上去比我更年輕、更瘦小一些。男孩意識到男人的視線和聲音，不知所措地轉頭聽著他說話，臉慢慢像熟透的蕃茄一樣紅了起來。我有些吃味地看著他們，想著不就是年紀，這哪是顏色的問題----直到那男孩的臉轉到我這邊。

是一雙焦糖色、溫暖澄澈的大眼。我的眼睛是普通至極，隨處可見的黑色。

我呆呆地看金髮男人握住男孩的手，蜂蜜色的眼睛像隨時會熄滅的蠟燭。他顫抖地說出他傳說中的名言，語氣前所未有地誠懇，「真的很對不起，今晚就好，我可以叫你翔陽嗎？」

男孩正要開口，他背後卻突然衝出一名黑髮男人，氣急敗壞地把他拉到自己身後。

「你他媽在幹嘛？」他一把揪住金髮男人的領口，對著他醉醺醺的臉大吼。橘髮男孩慌張地抓住他的手臂，輕柔地重複著安撫的話，似是想讓他冷靜下來。

「嘿，冷靜，我沒要幹嘛，我只是覺得他很像。」金髮男人慵懶地笑著，手高舉，投降的模樣。黑髮男似乎更加生氣，他瞇起眼、惡狠狠地繼續問，「像誰？嗯？你最好給我說清楚。」

金髮男人頓了一下，臉上綻出一抹充滿痛楚的微笑。我的胸口一緊。「我的愛人。」他沙啞地回答。

下一秒，黑髮男人的拳頭便重重砸向他的臉。金髮男人也不還手，臉上掛著笑容任他打，毫不反抗地癱在地上，像任人蹂躪的布偶。酒吧立刻亂成一團、不少人衝上去阻止黑髮男人，更多人在旁圍觀，拿出手機拍攝，閃光燈此起彼落。橘髮男孩被嚇得厲害，好不容易把他男朋友從金髮男人身上拉開，著急地鞠躬向周圍的人道歉後，慌忙地拉著仍嚷嚷著威脅話語的黑髮男人走了。

我起身走向仍躺在地上的金髮男人。

「你還好吧？」我向他伸出手。他呆呆地看著天花板，好一會才轉頭看我，眼神迷茫。他掙扎著坐起身，一面齜牙咧嘴地輕摸自己正微微淌血的臉，本來就凌亂的儀容現在更顯狼狽。

「哎呀，這個打得比治還痛。」他對著我傻笑。這人真的是瘋子，我在心裡默默下定論，同時幫忙扶著他站起。他乖巧地倚在我身上，走了幾步路後，突然抬頭望向時鐘，嘴裡同時大聲叫了一句：「啊！」

「哇！幹嘛啦，不要在人耳邊大叫好嗎！」我縮了縮身體，皺眉對他抱怨。金髮男人置若罔聞，自言自語道，「兩點了，我要回家了，翔陽在等我。」

「翔陽翔陽的，他到底是誰啊？」我忍不住開口問。如果他是真實的人，你特地跑來酒吧找他的複製版幹嘛？

「嘿嘿，翔陽很可愛喔，是我的寶貝，他在家裡等我，等太久他會睡著的。」男人像想起美好事物一樣高興地解釋，語氣變得輕柔，臉上盡是寵溺的表情，彷彿剛生成的傷口和方才的悲傷從未存在過。我愣住，突然意識到了什麼，於是陷入沈默。我悶頭盯著地板，慢慢扶著他走出酒吧外。

「先不管這個了，你家在哪裡？我幫你叫計程車回去？」我先讓金髮男人坐在門口附近的長凳上，接著從口袋掏出手機，邊點開app邊詢問。

沒有等到他回覆，我不耐地轉頭又重複一次，「喂，我剛剛問你----」

男人的視線再度從我身上移開。他凝視著對街上一個正過著馬路，緩緩朝我們走近的女孩，癡狂的眼神幾近虔誠。女孩穿著正式，她將電話夾在臉和肩膀之間，手在皮包裡翻找著什麼，聲音疲憊，

「媽，所以我說了，今年哥哥的忌日，我們應該----」

然後她看見我們，腳和開闔的嘴巴同時停住。她像慢動作播放一樣放下包包，拿下手機。我看向她掛在脖子上的工作證，上面寫的名字是日向夏。

金髮男人夢遊般踏著飄浮的步子走向她。

「嘿，我可不可以----我可不可以叫妳----」他哽住，頭低得卑微，讓人想起在雨中走失的大犬。

女孩向前走一步。「可以的，侑先生。我知道的，」日向夏抬頭對上侑的雙眼，溫柔地微笑，眼淚卻不斷從眼角滑下，「沒關係，你想怎麼叫我都可以。」


End file.
